Digimon - A Dying Planet
by TheFerretKeeper
Summary: 10 years after season02 a new evil is growing and this time the digital World isn't the only target...


A Dying Planet - Chapter One: The Black Mist  
  
By: TheFerretKeeper  
  
Rated: PG, some violence, au  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This was the first fic I ever written... I decided to upload it again to see if more people actually read it!!! If enough people like it I will continue with the series!! So please REVIEW when your finished PLEASE!!!  
  
This is an au(alternate universe) and has nothing to so with the TV show... the characters are different and it takes place 10 years after season 2 so most digidestines are grown ups...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gregory and Relina were your average twin brother and sister. They both had their mothers golden brown hair and there fathers dark blue eyes. Relina kept her hair short and straight and Gregory had his hair long on top and cut short on the side. Relina wears a dark blue tank top over a white t-shirt with blue rings on each sleeve and a blue skirt that goes down to just above her knees. Gregory has on a black button up shirt left unbuttoned over a white t-shirt and black trousers. Relina is a very fragile looking person but still she is very much athletic and plays both soccer and basketball. Gregory is more into reading and is very artistic. All in all there two average teens growing up in a very boring suburban town which neither had very much thought of leaving but what they didn't know was that there destinies were about to change forever taking them around the world and back again in a matter of days...  
"I'll be leaving you both on your own tonight," there mother said taking the her keys off there holder then turning back to her two children, "so I want the house to be standing when I get back."  
"Yes mother," they both said in unison with huge grins on their face.  
She paused for a second deciding whether she should reconsider her move and reschedule her dinner meeting for a later date. Something was telling her she shouldn't be leaving her children just yet but she quickly shrugged it off and kissed both her children good bye, "I hope I can trust you two," she said turning back to the door.  
Both children started giggling to themselves as there mother left the house. Relina was the first to speak up, "mother never leaves us alone... this is gonna be great!"  
"Yeah we can do whatever we want!" Gregory added his smile growing wider by the second.  
An idea quickly popped into Relina's head as she thought of all the possible things they could do that night, "yeah... anything..."  
Five minutes later both children were standing in front of their mother's office. She always kept it locked and neither of them ever actually seen inside. Gregory was concentrating on the lock as he picked it with a long metal wire and Relina was next to him waiting rather impatiently for him to open it.  
"Are you done yet?"  
"No!"  
"Are you done yet?"  
"No!"  
"What about now?"  
"Relina! How do you expect me to concentrate if you keep bugging every five seconds?" Gregory whined looking up at his sister.  
Relina gave out a laugh and patted her disgruntled brother on the head, "your the genius you figure it out!"  
"I'm not a..." Gregory couldn't finish his sentence because he heard the sound of the door unlock and open by it self.  
"Great job Gregory!" Relina said pushing herself passed Gregory.  
Gregory couldn't only look at the door stunned, "But I didn't..."  
Inside the room it looked like a normal work place... Computer in the center of the room... Lots of filing cabinets... papers scattered everywhere but what caught Gregory's eye first was the TV turned on in the corner of the room. He walked passed Relina who was hastily trying to hack into their mother's computer and toward the TV sitting in the corner.  
The news was on and they were reporting on the dying forest in Northern Canada... There was alot of talk about it lately but Gregory didn't take much notice in it intill now. It seemed so much more important now. Plants, trees, anything living up there was slowly dying away... Nobody knows why but it's spreading to parts of Upstate New York and Michigan. At first everybody went crazy about... People were calling it the end of the world... but now it's just thought of as a normal part of life... but maybe they were right...  
"Got it!" Relina cried motioning for Gregory to come over. Gregory looked up from the TV just as a commercial came on and wandered over to his sister.  
"What did you get?" He asked only half interested... His mine was still on the news report.  
"I got onto the computer!" Relina said like I knew what she was doing, "lets see what she's got on here," Relina waited patiently as the computer loaded up but just as windows finished loading a white light quickly flashed across the screen and something popped up, "what is this!?" Relina whined but Gregory pushed her aside and looked closely at the screen. It was a forest... a dying forest but it was different then the ones shown on TV... He didn't realize why at first intill Relina blurted out, "whoa, what's up with the trees?" and she's was right... most of the trees were oddly shaped or not complete... Pieced of the trunk were missing or half the branches were gone. It was like someone painted over parts of it to match the background.  
Gregory turned to his sister but she was already off looking through something else so turning back to the picture he watched as something started moving on the screen. It was a creature of some kind. It sort of looked like a pink pig with long wing like ears. It's eyes were a light blue color and Gregory could hear it crying as it ran, "Tk," Gregory had no idea what Tk was but he didn't have time to think because soon a black mist quickly maneuvered through the forest eating away at anything it touched.  
The creature turned around to see what was coming then accidentally hit into a tree and there it lay in a daze on the ground. The black mist racing quickly towards it, "No!" Gregory cried covering his eyes but that did not block out the cried the little creature gave out as the mist devoured it in a matter of seconds.  
Gregory's sister rushed over to him with a concerned look on her face, "what's wrong Gregory?"  
Gregory looked up at the computer but instead of seeing the black mist and the forest... he saw a blue portal, "what the hell!?" was all he could get out before the portal sucked both him and his sister in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If anyone asked neither could ever explain the experience they had going to the digital world. All they could remember was falling through darkness and the immense pain as two objects pushed themselves into each child's hands and just as quick as it started both Gregory and Relina fell out of the portal hitting the ground.  
Gregory pulled himself up clutching his hands in pain. He looked at his right hand and saw that something was in it! It was a dark gray disk with a blue symbol on it. looking in the other hand he saw that the same disk was in it but what were they.  
Relina slowly pulled herself off the ground. The trip hit her worse then it did to Gregory and she barely could keep herself up, "where... am I?" She mumbled tripping over herself. Gregory rushed over to her catching her before she fell and sitting her up against a tree. He examined both her hands and nodded. She had similar disk on each of her hands. Each with a red symbol on each.  
"Don't worry you'll be ok," He whispered to her before standing back up and looking around at his surroundings. He was standing in a forest... actually he was standing in the same forest he was looking at on his mom's computer but there wasn't any sign of life... which was partly good. Gregory didn't want to face that black mist with Relina like this. He walked over to examine one of the trees and brushed over the missing section. His hand tingled when he touched it and the sensation turned into a burning pain. Gregory pulled his hand away and looked at the tree curiously.  
"G G G G Gregory..." Relina stuttered insanely and Gregory turned back to see what the problem could be.  
"What's wrong Relina?" he asked half annoyed that she bothered him but when he saw what was standing over her he forget why he was annoyed. It was a giant orange dinosaur like creature with blue striped going along the side of his body and a dark skull like thing on his head.  
Gregory wanting to help his sister but his legs would move and he watched in terror as the giant monster bent down his giant teeth showing. Relina screamed as the monster picked her up but she was quickly dropped back down as a beam of blue light game flying out of the woods hitting the monsters side. He turned to look at what just hit him only to see another monster come running out of the forest... only this one had a humanoid body and the face of a tiger. His hair was a snow white with blue stripes on his back.  
He turned and looked at me and I could tell he wanted me to get Relina outa there. I rushed to her side but she was too scared too move. I watched as the tiger-like creature lured the orange creature away from us and I took Relina's hand and ran the other way but after he took a few steps Gregory turned around and ran back... He didn't know why but something was telling him he had to go back.  
He heard the orange creature cry out loudly and heard it stomp away quickly through the forest. Gregory ran in the direction of the other creature and he found him sitting against a tree... A large cut across his arm.  
He looked at us and Relina now able to move walked over to the creature that had just saved us. She smiled alittle and touched his arm with her hand and instantly it started shrinking. Relina jumped from the shock but didn't run away and soon sitting next to Relina was a young boy with a large cut on his arm. He looked up at Relina again with a forced grin on his face before falling over and passing out.  
  
End...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So... What do you think... Review it why don't ya!  



End file.
